Once in a Lifetime
by PhoenixCharmer116
Summary: You always hear about being in their world NEWSFLASH! What if they ended up in our world no more than tiny chibis. What will they do when they are at the mercy of a sarcastic girl and her friend...utter chaos that's what!


Disclaimer:  
PC116: 'Allo random people! Welcome to chapter 1 of Once in a Lifetime: Trouble with Akatsuki!  
Neko: A.K.A the greatest fanfic evah!  
PC116: So just so you people know this is not Mary-sue….  
Neko: Yeah, we don't even know that bitch.  
PC116: …so if you think that this is one of those mindless squealing rabid fantard kind of fanfic that ends up with the characters magically falling in love by the power of rainbows and friendship then FUCK YOU. It's nothing like that.  
Neko: Idk Phoenix…your relationship seems more like abuse than anything.  
PC116: *glare in neko's general direction* Anyhoos…without further interruptions let's get this over with. *ahem* nekomaniac13 and myself, Phoenixcharmer116 do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own narutofullmetalalchemistbleachoranyothersortofcopyrightedmaterial. Whew. If we did own it…  
Neko: If we did own any of those things Naruto wouldn't suck, Fullmetal Alchemist wouldn't have such a gay ending, and AIZEN's head would be mounted above my mantle. Oh and we'd be FUCKING RICH.  
PC116:……..I thought we agreed Aizen would be my bitch!!  
Neko: Oh…he still loses anyway. XP  
PC116: So enjoy this lovely collab between neko and I.  
Neko: Want to go poke Gin with a stick now?  
PC116: Let's go do that! *skip off into the sunset together*

**Chapter 1: Just your average normal day….NOT**

You know those days where nothing just seems to be going right? Who am I kidding, of course you do! Right now I am experiencing one of these days, getting pummeled by chibis that only stand six inches high!

Excuse me; let's start from the beginning so that you understand the problem that I'm currently going through.

***Rewind six hours earlier at the Jones' house***

"Yes! YES PWN!.....FUCK!!" I screamed to the heavens.

For any sane person you think I would be crazy for screaming at my TV screen, well I ask myself that sometimes too.

No, I'm bellowing because my freaking PS2 controller stopped working via allowing me to fuck up on my battle that I was so close to winning on "Naruto: Clash of Ninja 3".

Now I find myself sitting here flabbergasted, staring at an oh-so-lovely game over screen.  
"WHY??!" I scream again to the heavens, cursing my bad luck.

"It's because I played Kakashi. Right, I ALWAYS screw up as him!" I ranted, completely unaware that my TV turned off.

"Great, now my TV dies. I blame you," I pouted, pointing an accusing finger at my harmless PS2.

I sigh in anger and glare at my clock, seven in the friggin' morning AND home alone. Why did I have to argue with my parents about going to Chicago? Hell, I would've had more fun there!

As I look back at my TV I notice that the screen was static, and for some random reason it looked dark outside.

"Wait…wasn't it all rainbows and sugar cubes before?" I thought to myself, picturing a bright and smiley sun which greatly disturbed me.

"Hello?" a disembodied voice said.

"What the…" my voiced died in my throat, when the screen on my TV flickered to life. On it was a young man with long black hair that was wearing possibly the weirdest choice of clothes. Okay seriously what's up with the ceremonial robes?

"Hello? Is it on?" Someone off screen confirmed that it was on and the black haired man nodded, "Okay…" He then looked at me, "Hello mortal, I am here to-

He stopped mid-sentence and looked off to the side, he clearly looked a little P.O'd. "Of course its on…because I can see the little red light blinking….Oh dear god…Start over!"

The screen went blank then returned to the scene with the black haired guy. "Hello mortal, I am here on account of the higher ups, giving you a chance of a lifetime," he explained, sounding like one of those friggin' solicitors on TV that try to sell you useless crap.

Meanwhile in the background, another person with blonde hair came out and started bouncing something that resembled a glowing green orb.

Yet again, the man that looked like a priest grew annoyed and looked over at the blonde. "Dammit Minato! Can't I do one stupid explanation before she begins to ask questions!"

It's not like I was going to ask questions anyway, I was way too confused.

"Why not? All of the others are in here!" Minato (aka the fourth hokage children) muttered, thumbing towards a crate that trembled violently like they had a friggin' komodo dragon in it.  
"Well put it back in the crate! Bad things could happen," he berated, only to end up tripping near the crate causing it to bust open and have thirteen other balls of light shoot out like dodge balls on speed.

"You mean like that?" Minato asked with a hint of mocking innocence in his voice causing the dark haired man to glare.

I really didn't have any time to register anything when one of the so called balls of light flew through the TV screen and conked me straight in the head, thus knocking me out.

"Minato! Oh god….shit!" the priest began only to stop and stare out of TV at my unconscious body.

"So now what?" a new, wiser voice muttered.

"I guess just dump them here, they're her problem now."

"Geez Jashin, must you be so crucial about this scenario?" Minato exclaimed.

Jashin flipped his dark hair and laughed, "He-he…I know, and yes; yes I must," he finished, and turned the screen off, looking as though nothing had ever happened.

***SOMETIME LATER***

I woke up with the worst migraine ever!

"Son of a biscuit…" I muttered, grasping my forehead where a relatively nice bump formed…

….wait a minute.

I remember.

The TV, the priest, the fourth Hokage and those glowing bouncy balls….

I glanced at my clock which read nine in the morning; I've been out for two whole hours and had the wackiest dream ever.

I was drifted out of my thoughts when I heard a loud crash which seemed to come from my kitchen. To put blunt it sounded like someone dropped dishes out of the cabinets.

My eyes widened; if that happened to be ANY of my mother's crystal then I will be royally screwed!

So picking myself up from the floor I ran into the utility room grabbing the broom and a can of Raid, then headed to the foyer.  
"Ha ha evil rats! If you broke my mother's china I'll break your friggin' necks!!" I yelled toward the kitchen.

Once I reached my destination I noticed how unbelievably quiet it became. My gaze fell to the ground where one of our china plates laid broken into little pieces. Just a small price to pay even though my mother wouldn't bite my head off, but it still didn't change the fact that I was pissed.

"Oh damn you Rue!" I screamed, running into the living room where my champagne tabby cat, Rue, resided. I at first expected him to be in the mauve chair as usual, but he was surprisingly in the corner of the room cackling like he cornered a roach. Sighing, I started towards my cat, "Rue you-

I only got that much out before I tripped, splayed out on the ground with broom, bug spray, and all. "Oww…" I muttered, looking at the said object I tripped over only to have the words die instantly in my throat.

It was a scythe…a familiar magenta, tri-bladed scythe. Looking at the enormous girth of the weapon almost made me choke.

"That…wasn't there…before," I whispered, reaching for the closest object near me, the can of Raid. I backed up, "Okay Tabatha, you hit your head a little too hard girl. There is no scythe on the ground, I repeat, Hidan's weapon is not lying a foot away from you…HOLY SHIT! S-RANKED MISSING NIN HIDAN IS IN MY HOUSE AND I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" I finally screamed.

My mental breakdown was shortly interrupted when I heard Rue's chattering increase by a few decibels. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I looked towards the area he was chattering at, and then my brain decided to take a holiday.

Staring back at me was what looked like a miniature Hidan, no more than six inches tall, backed up into the corner and staring wide-eyed at my cat with his magenta irises. "I'm warning you cat, stay away from me you fucking heathen!" he yelled in a rather high-pitched voice.

Rue just cocked his head to the side and smacked the poor chibi zealot with his paw. "No Rue! Bad cat!" I screamed, shooing the champagne tabby away from the chibi.

Once making sure that Rue was out of the room I looked back at the chibi Hidan, accidentally locking eyes with him.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed, using the closest thing next to me, the can of raid. The poor zealot was now hacking and coughing within the mist of pesticides, due to me spraying him.

"Those are my eyes you bitch!" he gasped, rubbing his magenta eyes in a futile attempt. Desperately gasping for air the mini Hidan dropped to his knees, resisting the effects of the chemicals. Apparently the chemicals seemed to win that match.

I sat there panting and staring at the passed out chibi on my living room floor. I held a hand over my hysterical heart, fighting the urge to run screaming like a nutjob from my own house. "I'm calm….I'm calm." I repeated to myself.

Despite the shock that I had just suffered within a span of two minutes a funny thing happened….his leg twitched.

"EEEEK!!!" I screamed, spraying the chibi Hidan once again.

Boy, summer is already half way over but I could tell that this was going to be one hell of a vacation.

**...**

**PC116: Yep so I am OCD with stories cookies because this bitch is the thing I have been working on for 3 years with neko…it's just thought that is now going on paper!**

**Reviews are well appreciated!**


End file.
